Love Comes in all Sizes
by queenofdiamonds1
Summary: Kel is engaged, this is the trials, tribulations and sorrows that come with love. Title may change. Rating too in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Love Comes in all Sizes 

**Summary: Kel is engaged, this is the trials, tribulations and sorrows that come with love. Title may change.**

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm queenofdiamonds1 and this is my first fanficion so please be nice. This is an alternate universe story because almost every thing didn't happen in the books. Oh, by my reckoning in H.E. 465, Kel is about 23. If anyone has a different age, can you leave it in a review? Thanks! Well all reviews will be accepted, but constructive criticism is preferred. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. On with the story.

**Midwinter 465 H.E.**

Keladry of Mindelan sat at her desk looking into space, then looking down at the small ring on her left ring finger. It was a small ring, just the way she wanted it. Being a Lady Knight she couldn't really have a boulder attached to her hand. It was a heart shaped diamond set in a gold band with _R & K FOREVER_ engraved on the interior of the band. Kel smiled shyly. She could hardly believe that she is engaged, and has been for a week. Kel hadn't told many people, yet. She wanted to tell her family first, and tonight they would announce it to the rest of court. Kel walked around her room. This room was very similar to her pages quarters. It was larger, with a very small sleeping chamber and privy attached. The sleeping chamber was so small that she could only fit a bed and nightstand in it. Because she was a minor noble, and her family was occupying the family's suite, she got this small room. Kel continued walking around her room for a moment, thinking. The Midwinter's ball will start in a few hours and she needed to get ready. They had decided on a short engagement, the wedding will be in May. It is always beautiful in May. Corus should be alive with blooming flowers, and Kel had always wanted an outdoors wedding. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes," called Kel as she walked to the door. "I'm coming!"

Kel opened the door and smiled to the maid standing there.

"I'm Sarah, your mother sent me to help you dress." said the young woman, dipping into a small curtsy.

"Hello, I'm Kel," replied Kel as she moved aside, so that Sarah could enter the room, and closed the door behind her. "My mother sent you to help me dress. I told her that I could do it on my own."

"Yes, she told me that you might say that. But she said to help you anyway. This is a grand evening for you after all, isn't it. Don't you want to look your best?" inquired Sarah as she walked over to where Kel's ball gown was hanging. It was a beautiful emerald green dress with yellow trim. Kel looked at the dress.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the evening."

"Well that gives us one and a half hours, the ball starts a eight," stated Kel frankly. "We better get started."

"My lady, not that I don't agree that we should start now, but it's six in the evening. That gives us two hours until the ball starts, not one and a half hours." corrected Sarah.

"No, that gives us an hour and a half, he's going to meet me here at 7:30, so we have thirty minutes to get to the ball room. Let's get started." demurred Kel as she slipped out of her robe and into a petticoat.

One and a half hours later Sarah had finished with Kel. She was almost ready. All she lad left to do was find her shoes. Kel dismissed Sarah, stating that she could find them herself. Five minutes latter she had found one of them when she went to answer the door. Kel opened it to find Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, standing on the other side. "Your late," she stated, as she stood on tiptoe to give the tall man a kiss on the cheek.

"I may be late, Kel, but you still aren't ready."

"How do you know that?" demanded Kel, "I swear, I think that you know me better than I know myself."

"You aren't wearing any jewelry. You told me that you were going to wear the emerald ear drops that I got you for your birthday. You aren't wearing them yet." observed Raoul as he walked through the door, as Kel closed it behind him.

"I used to be prompt and on time for everything. Then I began dating you. Now I am hopelessly late for everything." huffed Kel as she searched under the sofa for her missing shoe. "A Knight of the Realm should not be late, it could mean lives."

"Wyldon truly trained you." groaned Raoul as he sat down in the chair near the fire. "You are always ready when the battle rages, but to balls, you do have a tardy problem." smiled Raoul, his black eyes dancing.

"Yes, I am getting almost as bad as Meathead. I swear, one of these days he will arrive before me. I might have a heart attack if he does. But," she looked up at Raoul; "at least His Majesty doesn't have to order me to appear at balls." she smiled wickedly.

Raoul looked at Kel, shaking his head at her. _Gods she is beautiful_ he thought. "Come here," he whispered, patting his leg. Kel got up off the floor and sat on Raoul's lap, fitting perfectly against him, like two pieces of a whole. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Kel leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder. "Gods Kel, I would rather spend the entire night here with you, instead of going to the ball. Just you and me, in front of the fire." whispered Raoul into her hair. "Some times I just want to forget the rest of the world, pretend that it is just you and me, here, in our own little world."

"Nothing would make me happier. Well, tonight we'll tell everyone that we are a couple, no not a couple, we are engaged to be married." Said Kel, correcting herself.

"Yes," sighed Raoul. "Tonight we will tell everyone." He finished with a flat voice.

"Is something wrong?" Kel turned to face Raoul. "Tell me if there is."

"No…well… yes there is. Kel people will talk." stated Raoul.

"They always talk about me." said Kel.

"Yes, but I fear that the talk might be worse."

"In what ways?" she inquired.

"Well there is our age differences. I am fifty years old, Kel. You are twenty-three. There is twenty-seven years between us, I am old enough to be your father."

"No, you are fifty years young. Our ages don't matter. People have married with greater age differences. The late Duke of Ermase did, he was fifty, the same age as you. His bride was seventeen. That is thirty-three years." practically pointed out Kel. "Ours isn't that bad. It may seem like a lot, but you are young at heart."

"Well I suppose you are right," accepted Raoul as Kel got up and walked to her dresser to grab her jewelry box. She picked it up and walked back and sat on the couch. She opened it and started putting on her jewelry. Raoul continued talking, "That isn't all that they will say. They will say things much worse."

Kel looked up at Raoul exasperated, her Yamani mask, all but transparent after so many years of not using it, failed at hiding her emotions. "Why are you so down today? It seems like you don't want to marry me anymore. What more could they say?" said Kel, honestly wanting to know what Raoul thought that they would say.

"They will say that I took advantage of you when you were my squire. They will say that I only picked you because I like them young. They will say that my intentions were far from honorable." explained Raoul, releasing a deep breath. "Oh, I don't know what else they might say. I hope that they don't say any of it, but that is unlikely." he finished, getting up and walking around Kel's room, stopping at her mantle, looking at her lucky cat figures.

Kel followed him with her eyes. "Sit down, please."

He sat.

"Raoul, my parents had no objections to our marriage. They want me to be happy. I am happy with you. That is all that should matter." Kel leaned forward and grabbed his hands, the emerald eardrops brushing on her neck. Kel looked up at the clock. "Oh Gods!" Kel exclaimed, "it is 7:50, the ball starts in ten minutes and I still can't find my shoe!"

"You mean that?" innocently inquired Raoul, as he pointed under her desk, where the faint outline of a shoe could be seen.

"Yes! I found it." exclaimed Kel as she ran over, grabbed it and put it on. "Great, now we must go, or we will be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone, here is chapter two. Chap one wasn't very good, and I hope this one is better. I changed Kel and Raoul's ages, after I found my timeline. Kel is 23 and Raoul is 50. I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested, leave me a review. One with the show!

"Grab the gift" said Kel, as she pointed towards the wrapped box on her table. "I can't believe that Roald is turning twenty five today."

"Yah," agreed Raoul as he picked up the box and offered his arm to Kel. "I can remember when he was born. Jon and Thayet were so happy. It was a dangerous time in the Realm. After the birth of a son, everyone relaxed a bit" mused Raoul, lost in his memories.

Kel smoothed her hair and walked with Raoul to the door. He opened it and they walked down the long corridor towards the ballroom. They reached the small antechamber to wait to be introduced. Because it was Prince Roald's twenty fifth birthday the King and Queen put on a marvelous party. There were dignitaries from many of the surrounding countries and almost the entire court was present. Kel looked around at all of the people waiting to be introduced and present there gifts to Roald. _We could be her for a while_ mused Kel, there was at least ten couples before herself and Raoul. She left Raoul taking to Jerel of Nenan, and walked over to the open door and looked into the crowd. There were already many people there. In fact she and Raoul would almost be the last to be introduced. Kel panned the crowd and saw her parents talking to Yuki and Neal. Kel smiled, they were so happy together. Kel turned and looked on the other side of the room. Kel shook her head and signaled Raoul to come and see something.

"What?" whispered Raoul when he reached where Kel was standing.

Kel pointed at Dom and the mysterious young lady he was talking to. "Don Juan is working his magic again. I wonder if this one will be a 'stage five clinger'" laughed Kel as she remembered Dom's last escapade with a beautiful lady.

Raoul chuckled "Hopefully this one won't bribe palace servants to sing love ballads outside his window all night."

Kel smiled and shook her head, ignoring the brief twinge of emotion tugging her heart. Raoul whispered he was going to talk to a friend and left her with her thoughts. Kel looked back at Dom. Long ago, about eight months after her little Sancra episode, she and Dom broke it off. They both knew they were playing with fire, and decided to stop before they got burned. At that time there was no indication from the Crown that men in the King's Own might be able to get married. There still in no indication of that happening any time in the near future. _Well, at least we are still friends_ thought Kel. _We are better friends now than we were before. How is he going to take my betrothal?_ Kel stiffened with that thought. She and Dom still saw each other often because she rides with Third Company, occasionally with the Lioness and very occasionally Neal. Raoul knew about her relationship with Dom. Raoul knew everything, Dom, Cleon; even her one time crush on Neal, and he was OK with it all. Kel shook her head _Stop it_ she ordered herself _Dom is the past, forget him_. Kel continued to look around the ballroom. She spotted Buri talking to the Maren ambassador. _They are probably talking about Sarien._ Contemplated Kel, _They still haven't stopped killing each other. It's been twenty eight years of short lived kings and Civil War. How much longer can they go on?_

Raoul taped Kel on her shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts. "We're next, are you ready to start this hell?"

Kel turned and looked at Raoul. "Come on Raoul, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it can" argued Raoul. "I hate these functions. I feel like a dancing bear in this get up." said Raoul as he tugged on the collar of his second best tunic, wine colored velvet with gold borders.

"You look fine" reassured Kel. "You know that I am not exactly the ball gown type of girl either." Kel looked up into his coal black eyes. "We both know that we would rather be in the field right now. Who knows, we might get lucky and third company's services might be needed."

Kel smiled and walked arm in arm with Raoul over to the herald. The herald's mouth dropped open when he heard who they were, but none the less stepped forward and banged his staff on the floor three times. The crowd turned to see who the important person or persons were. The herald loudly proclaimed "Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the Kings Own, and his betrothed Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

AN, well that's all for now, he he he, a little cliffhanger for y'all. Chapter three is already half way written, so if I get reviews, I might update faster. Chocolate muffin for the person who can name the movie that I quoted in this chapter somewhere, a little hint, it pretty new.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SORRY! Sorry it took so long to update, I have been so busy! College sucks, tests, tests, and more tests leave no time for fanfiction. On with the story

Kel and Raoul walked arm in arm down the Great Stair. "Raoul, there starring" whispered Kel, out of the corner of her mouth.

"Of course they are staring. We gave them a nasty shock." replied Raoul as they reached the bottom of the stair and began to walk across the room to the dais. As they walked Kel heard snippets of conversations.

"…isn't right…"

"…He's far too old for her…"

"…I knew there was a reason he chose her for his squire…"

"…slut… took advantage of her position…"

They reached the dais and stopped before the royal family. Everyone was in attendance. The King and Queen were in the center, with Roald and Shinko on their right. The other children were seated on the King and Queen's left. Kel sunk into a deep curtsy as Raoul bowed to the King and Queen first, then Roald. "May we humbly present to you, as a token of our esteem, this birthday gift, and wish you many more, Sire." recited Raoul as he handed the gift to Roald, whom, in turn, handed it to a servant.

"Thank you for your gift and kind words, Lord Raoul, Lady Knight Keladry." answered Roald, as custom dictated.

After Roald finished the King stood and walked down the steps to Raoul and Kel. He opened his arms and hugged first Raoul, then Kel. When he spoke his voice echoed through the already silent room. "My old friend, congratulations, this is wonderful news. Have you set a date yet?"

Kel looked at the king and answered, her soft voice also echoing. "We decided May thirteenth, Sire. It is always beautiful in May."

Jon smiled, "My you look stunning tonight, Keladry, positively glowing. I am sure that Her Highness will wish to speak to you later tonight." Kel and Raoul, curtsied and bowed, respectively, and walked away from the dais to be immediately surrounded by friends and family.

"Kel… engaged… I can't believe it!" shouted Owen as he hugged Kel and tugged his curls, making them fly every direction.

Merric walked over and clasped Kel on the arm, like she's one of the guys. "Well, looks like you will be the third to take the plunge, Neal and Owen beat you to it."

Kel smiled at the red headed knight. "Yah, now that I am getting married, it might make that Queen's Lady you have been seeing… what is her name, Lady Alyssa, want to tie the knot."

Merric looked at Kel, with panic in his eyes "Don't swear like that around me Kel. You might jinx me." He replied as he backed away, as if she had the plague. "Hopefully Alyssa won't get any ideas from this. I like her too much to break up with her."

"Then why don't you just ask her to marry you? She'll say yes, she loves you for some reason" replied Kel, tartly.

"I'm too young to get married!" cried Merric in anguish.

"No your not, you're the same age as me, and I am getting married. You just don't want to commit." Kel looked into Merric's eyes and laughed. "You would die in Yaman; I can read you like a book. You want to ask but are afraid of rejection."

Merric looked down at his feet and blushed. He looked back up to Kel. "Is it that obvious? I don't know what to do. One minute I can't live with out her, and the next I want to get as far away from her as possible."

"That, my boy, is what campaigns are for." added Raoul, with wicked humor. "months and months of no women grousing at you."

"Hey! Well, I might just want to inform you that that tactic won't work for me." stated Kel, as she poked Raoul in the chest. "It was your idea to make me commander of Third Company, so you could take over more administration duties. You'll never be rid of me."

Raoul sighed and looked around the group. "Alas, it was my idea to put you in charge, but unfortunately His Highness thought that I needed to do more paperwork, as if I don't do enough already. That part was no decision of mine. You were the best choice to take the lead. I guess I will have to find other ways of escaping you, like leading second company instead."

"You wouldn't."

"I might…" said Raoul as he turned around, hearing his name being called. "I'll be right back, I need to speak with Sir David." He said, motioning towards the man who called out to him."

As Raoul walked away, Kel heard a voice behind her she hadn't heard in a while. "Well, well, well, looks like the Lump finally found someone who would have her." Kel turned and saw…

AN: HA HA HA, cliffhanger, lol. Sorry guys but it was a good stopping point. I am still looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested. Please review because more reviews more updates!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am so sorry guys… life has a tendency to get in the way. I dedicate this chapter to QuidditchGal88 because her review finally made me get up the gumption to start on Ch 4… Well, here is the story.

Last time: _As Raoul walked away, Kel heard a voice behind her she hadn't heard in a while. "Well, well, well, looks like the Lump finally found someone who would have her." Kel turned and saw…_

Quinden of Marti's Hill sneering at her.

"Hello Quinden, I didn't expect to see you here. I heard that you were patrolling the border of Tyra, pity King Jonathan called you back," said Kel as she looked at Quinden's sunburned face, "apparently the sun agrees with you."

Quinden sneered at Kel again. "Well, I would love to stay and chat with you Lump, but I don't converse with whores who seduce the weak men we have in power around here, so I'll take my leave." stated Quinden as he turned to walk away from the group.

Kel grabbed both Neal and Merric's arms, as they began after Quinden. "Let him go, it is not worth it."

"But Kel," protested Neal, "you heard what he said, he insulted your honor."

"Neal, people have been insulting my honor since I was ten, if I haven't gotten used to it yet, I never will. Let it go." stated Kel as she released Neal. She looked at Quinden, who was still very close. "It is a shame you don't talk to whores, Quinden," she softly called out, so only the group and Quinden could hear her. "because then you must never get any."

Kel's friends and family looked at her in shock, all wondering if they had heard her correctly. Kel's brother Anders looked at her shocked, and Yuki blushed and covered her face with her fan. Quinden whipped around and began to answer her when a voice cut him off.

"What is going on here?" inquired Raoul, who had just returned from talking to Sir David.

Everyone looked back and forth between each other, everyone wondering who would be the first to speak. Neal opened his mouth, but Quinden was the first to speak, "Nothing, I was just leaving." Quinden walked away from the group.

Raoul looked between Kel and Neal, not believing a word that Quinden said. His gaze settled on Kel. "What did he say?"

"The same old line about I have no honor." answered Kel, with a falsely cheerful voice as she released Merric, feeling that he would no longer chase down Quinden and beat him to a pulp.

Raoul raised an eyebrow and looked Kel straight in the face, knowing that those comments hurt Kel, even if she says that they don't. "Kel, Her Highness would like to speak to you now, I ran into Shinko on my way back from taking to Sir David, shall we?" inquired Raoul as he offers his am to Kel in an overdramatic fashion.

Kel smiled, knowing that Raoul is going to hate the next twenty minutes or so, of nothing but wedding plans, Kel turned to her friends and said "Well, if her Highness wants to see me, then I better go." Kel took Raoul's arm and they walked toward the raised dais to speak to Thayet.

AN: I know it is short, but it is the best I can do right now… I hope to have more up soon!


End file.
